Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for pre-conditioning a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for pre-conditioning a vehicle system and/or its elements by a device provided in a vehicle using off-board energy which was wirelessly transferred from a battery. The pre-conditioning of a vehicle refers to temperature modification, energy leveling, and the like for optimizing initial conditions of the vehicle and related systems before operation of the vehicle operation.
Description of the Related Art
Interest in electric vehicles is increasing in order to reduce the carbon dioxide emissions in accordance with regulations for environmental pollution all over the world. In addition, by constructing an infrastructure such as the installation of battery recharging stations and the like, a lot of effort has been devoted to the activation of electric vehicles.
As electric vehicles become increasingly popular, fast charging systems which shorten the charging time and thus increase convenience are desired. As such, given the commonly used wired charging systems which require plugging into an electric outlet, a non-contact or wireless charging system capable of eliminating the inconvenience of the wired charging system is highly desirable.